Green Lantern: Larfleeze Christmas Special 1
| next = }} "Aren't Orange You Glad It's Christmas?!" is the title to the first story featured in the Green Lantern: Larfleeze Christmas Special one-shot edition. The story was written by Geoff Johns with artwork by Brett Booth, who also provided the ink work for this story. It was colored by Andrew Dalhouse and lettered by Nick J. Napolitano. The second story in this issue focuses on Larfleeze's sidekick, Glomulus, and is entitled, "Where Did Glomulus Go?" It is written by Franco Aureliani and illustrated by cartoonist Art Baltazar. Both stories were edited by Eddie Berganza and Adam Schlagman. The cover art illustration for this book was provided by Gene Ha. This issue shipped with a February, 2011 cover date and carried a cover price of $3.99 per copy (US). "Aren't Orange You Glad It's Christmas?!" It is Christmastime and the Orange Lantern known as Larfleeze is living in a cabin in Front Branch, Minnesota. As an avatar of avarice, Larfleeze is excited over the notion of receiving gifts for Christmas and holds close to his wish list, which is several feet long. He acknowledges all of the customs associated the holiday including a decorative tree, stockings hung by the chimney and an offering of cookies and milk for Jolly Ole' Saint Nick. Come Christmas morning however, Larfleeze is distraught to discover that nothing has been left under the tree for him. Filled with unbridled rage, he begins a hunt for Santa Claus. He goes to a parade in Times Square and accosts a man who he believes to be Santa Claus, only to discover that it is just a mundane human in a costume. A child informs him that the real Santa Claus works at the North Pole. Larfleeze and his sidekick Glomulus fly towards the North Pole. They are intercepted by Green Lantern Hal Jordan. Hal demands an explanation for Larfleeze's action. After hearing his side of the story, Hal informs the Orange Lantern that there is no such thing as Santa Claus and that the entire concept is a fabrication intended to bring fun to little children. In order to truly be a part of the feeling of Christmas, he tells him, he must first find the "Christmas Spirit". Hal explains that the spirit of Christmas lies with generosity - the opposite of everything that Larfleeze stands for. He makes Larfleeze give away all of the useful items that can be found in his junkyard and asks him if there is anything on his wish list that he truly needs. He challenges him to ask himself, "Do I really need it." In the privacy of his home, Larfleeze peruses his list until his eyes stop on the line item, which reads "My family". Appearances * Larfleeze * Glomulus * Hal Jordan * Santa Claus? * Billy * Billy's father * Various Santa Claus impersonators * Humans * Glomulus' race * Larfleeze's race * Minnesota :* Front Branch * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Times Square :* Dee Cee's Store of Stuff * North Pole * Green Lantern ring * Orange Lantern ring * Christmas "Where Did Glomulus Go?" Glomulus bops about the universe looking for stuff to do. On Korugar, Sinestro tries to scare him by waving his hands and shouting "Booga Booga Booga", but this has no effect. He takes some of Sinestro's candy and then goes to Odym - homeworld of the Blue Lanterns where he snatches the Blue Bird of Hopefulness. The next stop on his journey is Ysmault, where Atrocitus vomits all over the place then offers him some fruitcake. Next, he stops at Zamaron where the Star Sapphires express intense feelings of love and cheeriness. Glomulus snatches one of the free-floating hearts that is always in their presence. He goes to the world of the mysterious Indigo Tribe who confuse him with their philosophical edicts. Here he grabs an Indigo Gurls compact disc. He brings all of this stuff back to Larfleeze on Earth and gives it all to him as a Christmas gift. Appearances * Glomulus * Atrocitus * Hymn * Fatality * Miss Bloss * Saint Walker * Sinestro * Star Sapphire * Warth * None * Larfleeze * Astonians * Glomulus' race * Indigo Tribe * Korugarans * Larfleeze's race * Zamorans * Korugar * Minnesota :* Front Branch * Odym * Ysmault * Zamaron * Qwardian power ring * Blue Lantern Corps * Red Lantern Corps * Orange Lantern Corps * Sinestro Corps * Star Sapphires * Birds * Rabbits Notes & Trivia * This issue includes a recipe for Larfleeze's Orange Lantern Cookies. * This issue also includes a "Help Larfleeze Get to the North Pole!" activity page. Illustrations on the page include Larfleeze fleeing from the Rankin-Bass version of the Abominable Snowman as well as Superman's Fortress of Solitude. * One of the New York City locations that Larfleeze raids is Dee Cee's Store of Stuff. This is a reference to the title's publisher, DC Comics. * It is incongruous that Hal Jordan would tell Larfleeze that there is no such thing as Santa Claus as DC has recognized the existence of Santa as a living character in their comics on many occasions. * One of the items seen in Larfleeze's junkyard is a Flash t-shirt. A Flash holiday ornament can also be seen hanging on Larfleeze's Christmas tree. * In "Where Did Glomulus Go", the gift that Glom accepts from the Indigo Tribe is an Indigo Gurls compact disc. This is named for the Indigo Girls, which is a female folk-rock band that came into prominence in the mid 1980s. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Category:Comic issues with plot summaries